The Dance Dilemma
by nevermindtaem
Summary: Amu is forced to the school dance with Ikuto after a promise he made to buy her a dress, a new chara is born from her feelings toward Ikuto. And she starts seeing dreams.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dance Dilemma Nikko-chan: Hello FanFiction this is my first story ever and I just wanted to say hi! My first story is Shugo Chara**

**Ikuto: I think they know that already. ~~ Sweatdrop~~**

**Nikko-chan: No one asked for your opinion. Nikko-chan does not own Shugo Chara. Enjoy!**

**Oh and I got the idea for this story from Neko-chan so I just wanted to say Arigato!**

**The Dance Dilemma**

" And that ends our meeting, the dance will be on Saturday from 6:00-10:00, right Amu-chan?." Amu jumped in her seat from her half dozing and looked around in surprise. " Sorry I didn't get much sleep last night." She said yawning. A certain cat-boy had come by last night for a visit. " Amu-chi you should sleep more." Yaya half yelled. "Dechu!." Pepe agreed. "I'd have to agree with Yaya on that one."

" K-Kukai what are you doing here?." Amu stuttered. " I just came to see how the new Jack was doing." Kukai said cooly. " Well Soma-kun you came just in time we need an extra hand, you can help Fujisaki-kun with the flyers." Tadase ordered. " Mashiro-san, Amu-chan and I will be in charge of fixing the gym up for the dance, once you two are done you can go get the supplies." Tadase winked at Amu. She blushed. " I hope we can go to the dance together." She thought.

**Later that day….**

"Amu-chan have you decided what your going to wear?." Su asked. "Not yet." she said opening the door to her room. She walked over to her dresser. " What dance?." A voice said from behind. Amu turned to see Ikuto sitting on her bed skimming through magazines. " I-Ikuto what are you doing here?." Amu screeched. " Your balcony door was unlocked, I couldn't help it. So what dance are you talking about?." He asked despite Amu's anger. "Its none of your business." She said. Amu walked to the closet and found her dress that she had worn last year at her cousin's wedding. The she saw the tear in the chest. Her mother could not sew. Ikuto looked over her shoulder and got an idea. " I'll buy you a new one." He said softly. Amu's eyes grew huge. "Really?." She whispered. Ikuto walked back to her bed and plopped down. " On one condition. You will go out with me on a date to the dance." Her smiled faded into a scared look. Having all her friends seeing her dancing with a highschooler? " No!." Ikuto looked taken aback. He quickly smirked. " Alright no new dress then. You don't want Kiddy King seeing you with a tear in that one, do you?." He was right. As stubborn as she was Ikuto finally won. But what was Tadase gonna think when he saw her with Ikuto?

**Nikko-chan: So what do you think? **

**Ikuto: Well if me and Amu are going out I guess I could like it.**

**Nikko-chan: Yay! Please write a review!** **Chapter two will be out soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nikko-chan: Ohayou! How everyone doing this will be the 2****nd**** chapter to the Dance Dilemma so I hope you like it!**

**Ikuto: I bought Amu's dress. Its pretty. An-**

**Nikko-chan: *Slaps Ikuto* Shut Up! You're gonna ruin the story.**

***Start fighting***

**Yoru: Nikko-chan does not own Shugo Chara-nya!**

Amu could hear someone calling her name. She saw a tall figure standing in front of her. _Is that Ikuto?_ Getting closer she could see it was him. He was smiling and holding a girl's hand._ Wait. That girl….is me! _She could see his exspression,then it occurred to her that she had never seen him smile before. _I..I'm making him….Smile._

Amu shot up out of her bed. Looking around she could see he wasn't there. "Why was I dreaming about Ikuto?." She shook her head and got up out of bed walking over to her dresser she started getting ready for school. " Amu-chan are you okay? Don't you think it's a little early to get ready?." Ran her Chara asked. Amu looked at her clock. She had gotten up 20 minutes than usual.

Amu's mother made her eggs and she ate them slowly. Her heart ached, she had been thinking of him. Amu kept reassuring herself that she didn't like him. "Amu is something wrong?." Her mother asked quietly. "I'm fine." She said smiling. She finished her eggs and put her shoes on, slowly she walked out the door.

Amu tried to concentrate on her work, she really did. Her heart ached so much, one sooner or later she had to tell Tadase-kun that Ikuto was her date, and two Ikuto would not leave her mind. " Amu-chan, can I ask you something?." Amu left her trance and looked at Tadase. He was blushing. " Would you go to the dance with me?." Amu almost blurted out yes, but then she remembered that Ikuto was taking her. " T-Tadase-kun, I-I can't, someone else is taking me." She whispered, tears welling up at her eyes. " Who? Is he nice?." Tadase asked. " I'm sorry Tadase-kun but Ikuto heard and he, he's taking me!." Amu turned and ran. She ran crying . " How could I do this, to Tadase-kun.!" Suddenly the Ran screamed out " Amu-chan another egg!." Amu almost died. _How many freaking eggs do I need? _. Though this one was different. It was an array of colors.

_Pink, Amber, Midnight Blue, and Purple._

_I wonder. Why was this one born?_

Amu left school that day, early. She opened the door to her house. It was empty, except for a not saying that mom was gonna be home late. She sighed and walked upstairs, and slowly walked to her bed. She laid the egg in yet another basket she had laying around. Laying on her back she closed her eyes and soon drifted to sleep.

"_I love you. I love you so much." _ Amu opened her eyes. It was that dream again, she could see Ikuto holding her hand smiling.

Outside her dream, the new chara egg was wiggling like crazy. " Amu-chan wake up-desu! The egg is gonna hatch!." Su yelled.

Suddenly Amu heard a voice. _" Go Ikuto-kun! Kiss her! Tell her how you feel!"_

That's odd it didn't sound like Ran who was always cheering her on. Ikuto leaned in . Amu flipped,"_No don't you dare you perverted cat." _She whispered.

"_But Amu-chan this is what you want, this is how you feel toward him, Right?"_

Amu opened her eyes to have a new set of eyes staring at he sadly. " !." Amu pointed a shaky finger at the new chara. "W-Who a-are y-you ?." she asked. The new chara was a cat, she had midnight blue hair and soft purple eyes. Her paws were pink. She stood their floating boldly in one spot. " I'm Anya. And I'm much more than a feeling, I'm here to help you with your love problems with Ikuto-kun!." Amu's soul fluttered away. _ Help…me…with feelings toward…Ikuto? _Her soul said as it floated away.

**Nikko-chan: Soooo what did you think?**

**Ikuto: It sucked. I wasn't in it. This is an Amuto story right?**

**Tamaki: I didn't think it was bad *pours tea for Nikko-chan***

**Ikuto: Wait. Why is Ouran High School here?**

**Nikko-chan: Because I have several boyfriends**

**Ian: Well more of me anyway.**

**Ikuto: So you cartooned your actual boyfriend?**

**Nikko-chan: Yeah. *big smile***

**Sasuke: Hn. It could use some editing**

**Nikko-chan: Most of my boyfriends are imaginary. * evil smile ***

**Ikuto: *sweatdrop* and you call yourself IkutoT'sGirl**

***sigh* please review. Nikko-chan does not own Sasuke, Tamaki, or Ouran High School.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nikko-chan: Konnichi wa! I am so excied to start the new chapter of this cuz its getting exciting!**

**Ikuto: You ditched me.**

**Nikko-chan: Did not. When this chapter is over you will absolutey love me.**

**Ikuto: Hn. Nikko-chan does not own shugo chara.**

**Ch.3 **_**The Kiss**_

~~_Flashback~~_

"_Here to help me….with my love towards….Ikuto?" Amu's soul said floating away_

_~~Ends Flashback~~_

After the other chara's caught her soul, Amu studied the new chara. Then with close examination, it dawned on her. " Why are you copying Ikuto?." Amu screeched. She was wearing that suit like shirt with the tight black pants, she even had a white violin case. " Because you love him don't you, that's why I'm dressed like him." Amu studied the new chara even more. She had the wild hair and it was midnight blue, with amber eyes and pink and purple fur. " Well, I guess you are kinda cute, though you have a name right?." Amu said puzzled. " Haa, I told you before my name is Anya." She said softly. " Welcome to the family, Anya." Amu said smiling.

The next day they were off to school, bright and early. Su was busy Anya around. "Oh! I can't wait for you to meet everyone at the meeting." Ran yelled. " Meeting?." Anya asked. "The Guardians, its where Amu-chan goes, it's a student council basically and the best part is there is other charas." Miki said. " And that's why they can't see you." Amu said softly. " But Amu-chan why?." Ran asked sadly. " Because Tadase-kun will see that you dress like Ikuto and he knows what Ikuto looks like and so do the other Guardians, he's our enemy." Amu said to her sad charas. "Aww come on Amu-chan, is that how you talk to the man you care about so much, he may be an enemy to Tadase but to you he isn't. You love him." Anya said quietly. Amu sighed. " Fine. Just be careful about what you say, okay?." Amu said to her charas.

" Yo-ho! Good Morning Amu-chi!." Yaya greeted in her excited way. Amu watched as her new chara flew around. It was nice to see that she was getting along even though she had just hatched yesterday. Tadase straightened up his papers and called the meeting to order. " Alright before I discuss any topics, does anyone have anything to say.?" Tadase asked in his kingly way. Kusukusu saw the new chara floating next to Amu's head. " I think Amu-chan does." She said giggling. Amu turned to her new chara. " Everyone this is Anya, s-she was born last night." Amu stuttered. Tadase stared at the chara carefully. " Amu-chan did you notice that she's wearing Ikuto's attire.?" By that point Amu was about to burst into tears. " Mm-hmm." She whispered softly. " I'm sorry Tadase-kun really I am, Anya was…was born because of my feelings toward Ikuto and..and." But Amu never finished her sentence. She turned and ran.

Amu found her way to the gazebo. She sat down on the seat and cried. " _I've never cried this hard, ever, it hurts." _She thought. " Amu-chan!, Don't cry, please don't! If you do then I-I'll cry too. I don't want to see you sad." Anya yelled. Amu looked up from her crying. Anya's purple eyes were staring at her amber one. She was crying too. "Anya, w-why are you crying?" She asked softly. " Because you are. I don't like it when you cry." Anya whispered. " It's not your fault. And it isn't Ikuto's fault either. Cause I know deep down in your heart that you love him, you love Ikuto you just won't admit it." Anya pressed her tiny cat paw on Amu's heart. Amu smiled and put her hand to her heart. " _I do Ikuto, I do love you."_

" Admit what?" a voice said from behind. Amu turned to see Ikuto standing behind her. She jumped. " H-how long have you been standing there!" She stuttered yet again. Ikuto took a seat next to her and looked at her with his dark amethyst eyes. " Long enough to hear your conversation with that new chara of yours." He whispered softly. Amu wanted to die. Ikuto had heard what Anya had said, and how she knew Amu's true feelings about him. Amu felt the cat ears pop on her head. _" You can do this Amu-chan! It's your only chance!" _Anya yelled from Amu's head.

Ikuto leaned in toward Amu's face. Her eyes grew huge. " Ikuto, w-what are you doing?" Amu whispered. " The thing I should have done a long time ago." He whispered gently. Amu tried to move, but her body wouldn't let her go . His face kept coming closer. Amu felt Ikuto's soft lips touch her own. He was kissing her, on the lips. Amu kissed him back. After they came up for breath Amu stared at Ikuto's eyes. He smiled. " I love you too, Amu-koi." He said softly and kissed her again.

**Nikko-chan: So, how was it?**

**Ikuto: I love you.**

***Evil smirk***


	4. Chapter 4

**Nikko-chan: Hey guys sorry for being late on the next chappie****I haven't been feeling myself lately we have a cold going around school.**

**Ikuto: I don't want it.**

**Nikko-chan: Whateva go die in a pit.**

**Ikuto: You're so cruel. *Sigh* Nikko does not own Shugo Chara.**

**Ch. 4 The Date**

" Amu-chan!" Tadase yelled running up to the gazebo. She had disappeared. " Yo. Kiddy King." Tadase jumped. He looked and saw Ikuto holding on to Amu on top of the gazebo. She was unconscious. Tadase's eye's grew huge. " What have you done to her?" he yelled. **( A little Tadamu huh? Yuck! ) **Ikuto smirked " You never change Kiddy King." He said and disappeared.

Amu awoke on her warm bed in her bedroom. Her heart started racing again. Who had taken her home? "Well look who finally woke up." A voice said quietly. Amu turned to see Ikuto sitting on the opposite side of her bed. Then she remembered, he had kissed her. Her face turned red and she froze. " Amu-chan are you okay-nya?" Yoru asked floating up to her face. " Ikuto….you…?" Ikuto came in closer to her face and kissed her on the forehead. " Yeah." He whispered softly. Amu closed her eyes as Ikuto pulled her close into a hug. Her heart wasn't racing, she actually felt safe with him. His hug was gentle and comforting. Amu breathed in deep, Ikuto had his face in her hair, and rubbing her back. She didn't want this to end.

Amu turned to see her new dress hanging from her door, she sprung up and ran over. " Ikuto its beautiful!" she said to the cat boy. She turned to see that he had disappeared. Amu gave a sad sigh, " I should be used to him disappearing so much." She whispered to her charas. She turned back to the dress, and slowly took it off her door. Laying it on her bed she admired it. It was a light pink, and sorta frilly. It was a loose kind and had a petal like hem. Amu smiled, no wonder he called her his princess. She turned to her bed and pulled the covers over her head. A small sadness engulfed her heart. " Amu-chan are you okay?" Her chara Ran asked. " I think it's love." Miki said floating over to Ran. " Amu-chan are you in love-desu?" Su asked in her girly voice. Amu pulled the covers off her head and looked at her charas. Anya flew over, she and Amu exchanged smiles. " You know ever since Anya was born I felt I could tell Ikuto more things. Tomorrow I'm going to tell him how I feel!" All of her chara's smiled.

Amu woke up the next morning bright and early. Her heart was racing fast already. She arrived at school and went to the royal garden early. Her heart still racing. Classwork. Heart still racing. Finally she was on her way home, and guess who she bumped into. Ikuto. He smirked, " My look who's in a hurry." He said softly. Amu looked up and turned red. "Are you ready for the dance?" he asked. " Um yeah, I'm going home right now to get ready." Amu said turning even more red. " Are you okay Amu, you're awful red." Ikuto said putting a hand on her forehead. " Yeah just fine, just remember 6:00!" Amu said turning and running. She ran to her house, up the stairs and to her bedroom. She started getting ready.

Around 6:00 the Amu came down. " Amu-chan, beautiful!" her father said pulling out the camera. " So Amu-chan did you're lucky date buy you this pretty dress?" her mother asked. Dad turned ghostly. " Boyfriend? Lucky? Date?" her father said fading away. " Yeah, my other one ripped." She said tuning out her father. The pitter-patter of tiny feet came echoing toward Amu. Her little sister Ami came up to her with a tiny plastic tiara. " Onee-chan, you're a pwincess, pwincesses wear taras!" Ami said handing her the tiara. Amu grabbed the tiara and put it in her hair, just as the door bell rang. Her mother smiled, " That must be your date." She said and opened the door to a tall high schooler. Her jaw dropped.

" Good Evening Mrs Hinamori, is Amu ready?" Ikuto asked. Her faced turned red. "Y-Yes." She said stepping to the side. Ikuto looked quietly at his date. She was beautiful. " You ready?" he asked. She nodded, and turned to her little sister Ami. " Thank you Ami for the tiara." She turned back and grabbed Ikuto's hand.

When they arrived at the dance she and Ikuto got a few looks from the other grade schoolers. Amu didn't care, as soon as the music started playing, Ikuto asked her to dance. Till' 10:00 they had so much fun. Finally Ikuto led her outside to the small pavilion, and they sat and talked. She looked at Ikuto, his eyes were smiling. She remembered that dream, a smiling Ikuto, and she had said something. " Ikuto… I love you." She whispered. He smiled and kissed her. Just like her dream.

**Nikko-chan: Soo how was it?**

**Sasuke: Hn. Put me in there.**

**Ikuto: Nikko, please stop with your imagination.**

***Evil Smirk***


	5. Chapter 5

**Nikko: Ahhhh….. I need a nap so bad right now.**

**Ikuto: Go take one I'll write the story.**

**Nikko-chan: Touch the computer and you are so dead.**

**Ikuto: * Evil Fire dies down, looks at Nikko * So why are so tired?**

**Nikko-chan: You really wanna know?**

**Ikuto: Not really but I'm pretty sure your fans would**

**Sasuke, Tamaki & Ian : *Snores***

**Nikko-chan: *Sigh* Guys its like 5:30 in the afternoon…. Yesterday I got unlimited time on the computer, I watched Smosh, read Smosh things, and then I watched Happy Tree Friends. Whew, then I went on FanFiction and worked on some things. Went to Quest ( Youth Group ), came home took a shower, went to bed, period started, got up, did lady things, went back to bed and was up last night doing what I do best, reading. What you might ask I was reading Maximum Ride, (w00t! ). Then I took out my notebook and came up with thousands of new stories for all of my fans, so yeah I slept through math class for you guys. New story spoiler: Maximum Ride or Code Geass, I got a Naruto request so…**

**Ikuto: She'll still be talking to me though.**

**Epilogue **

" _You're leaving me, after I told you I loved you, I can't lose you!" Amu exclaimed. He smiled. " I'm not leaving forever Amu-chan, I will be far away but we're always together." He kissed her cheek. " I've already giving in, I'm gonna make you fall in love with me, so you be ready. And don't forget our game, Amu-chan. I'm not gonna lose Yoru first." He said walking through the gate._

_~~~ End Flashback~~~_

Ikuto had left to find his father, and promised Amu he'd be back soon. In a few years. Amu Hinamori. Single. 18. She had grown taller and much thinner, her hair was still short like it had been, and she wore it down instead of those wacky styles in elementary school. She's a senior high school and still friends with Tadase. His hair was longer and had gotten darker as he had aged. Amu had gotten over that crush of hers and told everyone she had a boyfriend, Ikuto.

"Where were you?"

"I'm getting to that."

I had promised I'd come back. I had promised her that. It was beautiful sunny day when Amu got a strange call, her charas weren't there anymore to make fun of her. They sat in a little basket, right over her bookcase in the living room in her apartment. The call was from you know who, me telling her to meet me at the airport.

She quickly turned around from where she was walking, and hitailed it to the airport where I was waiting. She was surprised to see her knight in shining armor home, at last. We went to a little café and ate, I told her about my trip and how I had a fabulous family reunion with my father Aruto.

" What happened after that?"

We went out for awhile, maybe two years or so. Then I asked her to marry me, of course there was some crying first and then she said yes.

" What was the wedding like?"

Beautiful, there were flowers and she looked stunning. I'll never forget how she looked that day. Her dad was crying, like always. We had the ceremony and cut the cake and everything. We left for our honeymoon went to Italy. Then came back after a week. A month later we were blessed to find we were going to have a baby.

Daisuke's eyes grew huge. " That was me right daddy?" he exclaimed. " What bout me daddy?" 4 year old Sakura asked. Ikuto smiled and picked up his two curious children. 6 year old Daisuke who looked like him, and little Sakura who had pink hair and amethyst eyes. Amu walked over to her two tired children and husband. "Time for bed you two." She cooed. They got up from Ikuto's lap, kissed him goodnight and followed Amu down the hall. Ikuto simply smiled

He loved his family.

**Nikko-chan: End of story but there will be more I promise! Please keep following me and reading the stories I write**

**I'll be making an alert list of new stories stricktly for fans of IkutoT's Girl only**

**Happy Reading!**

**-Nikko & Ikuto**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nikko-chan:**

**Just me guys. Ikuto went off on some vacation with Amu or something like that, but that's not the point. I need some help, I have some fabulous ideas but I don't know what to write. Shugo Chara, Code Geass, Naruto, and Maximum Ride. I just saw my boyfriend and yeah he put me in a great mood, but anyway tell me what story you wanna hear next. I'm gonna put this up at the end of every story I write so I already narrowed it down.**

** Chara ( this week at some point )**

**2. Naruto ( SasuXSaku )**

**3. Code Geass**

**4. Maximum Ride**

**If you don't like that just don't ask for some thing I don't know**

**Anime I watch other than those three are**

**Ouran Highschool Host Club**

**Reborn!**

**So please tell me what kind of story you want from these catagories **

**Sorry for not updating, soooo many tests this week**

**Read On!**

**-Nikko**


End file.
